mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
USS Robinson One
Lost in Space was a science fiction television series in the 1960s. It ran for 3 seasons on CBS. With each episode costing about $400,000, it was the most expensive TV series ever, in its time. It has been released on DVD and VHS . Contents http://lostinspace.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_in_Space# hide#1 Plot #2 Characters ##2.1 John Robinson ##2.2 Maureen Robinson ##2.3 Don West ##2.4 Judy Robinson ##2.5 Penny Robinson ##2.6 Will Robinson ##2.7 Doctor Smith ##2.8 The Robot ##2.9 Debbie #3 See Also 1 PlotEdit It is 1997, and Earth is suffering from overpopulation. Because of this, the Robinson family was chosen to go in theJupiter 2 to Alpha Centauri and populate it. The family was to be in suspended animation during the flight, and thecomputer was to control the ship. For the computer to operate properly, however, there had to be an exact amount of weight on the ship. However, before the ship took off, Doctor Smith, who was attempting to sabotage the Robinson's mission, accidentally took off with the family. Because of the extra weight on the ship due to Doctor Smith's presence, the computer was unable to control the ship properly, and Don West was forced to save the ship from colliding with an asteroid, thus leaving the Robinson family, Don West, and Doctor Smith Lost in Space. 2 CharactersEdit 2.1 John RobinsonEdit :Main Article: John Robinson Professor John Robinson is the leader of the Robinson family expedition to Alpha Centauri. He is an astrophysicist who also specializes in planetary geology. He and Don West usually pilot the Jupiter 2. His wife is Maureen Robinson. His kids are Judy, Penny, and Will Robinson. 2.2 Maureen RobinsonEdit :Main Article: Maureen Robinson Doctor Maureen Robinson is John Robinson's wife. She is a trained biochemist. She is also the mother of Judy, Penny, and Will Robinson. 2.3 Don WestEdit :Main Article: Don West Major Don West is the pilot of the Jupiter 2. He has romantic relations with Judy Robinson, and he dislikes Doctor Smith. 2.4 Judy RobinsonEdit :Main Article: Judy Robinson Judy Robinson is the eldest Robinson child. She wanted to have a career in musical theater on Earth, but instead went along with her family on the Jupiter 2. 2.5 Penny RobinsonEdit :Main Article: Penny Robinson Penny Robinson is the middle Robinson child. She likes animals and classical music. 2.6 Will RobinsonEdit :Main Article: Will Robinson Will Robinson is the youngest and smartest Robinson child. He is a child prodigy in electronics, and his main friends are Doctor Smith and The Robot. 2.7 Doctor SmithEdit :Main Article: Doctor Smith Doctor Zachary Smith is a cowardly doctor on board the Jupiter 2. He is usually the one who causes the trouble in each episode of the show. He often quarrels with The Robot, calling it ridiculous names like "bubble-headed booby". 2.8 The RobotEdit :Main Article: The Robot The Robot is an unnamed Model B-9 Environmental-Control Robot, whom everyone just refers to as The Robot. He is used for testing environmental environments and calculating various things. 2.9 DebbieEdit :Main Article: Debbie Debbie is Penny's pet, found in an early episode of the show. They say she is a "Bloop", since that's all the character says. Debbie is portrayed by a chimpanzee wearing a fur hat. 3 too bad SPACE FAMILY ROBINSON and LOST IN SPACE weren't combined.I was working a proposal on creating that.The Robinsons,Clancy,Yackers,Smith and the Robot all in one.The Jupiter 2 was a ship that left Space Station One. What stopped me,was while working it Innovation Comics desided to put their own Lost in Space comic,so I dumpted thinking nobody wanted such a project.And being all the flack,fan gave the movie,maybe that was a goodidea.